User talk:Shadowmaster/Archive 1
Order of the Great Collectors Sure you can join! Thank you for leaving your message! club making just copy the text on this page and change it to your desires.that'll be your club home page.next,copy the text on this page and change it to fit your desires.next,invite users. like this:hey, sure sure!!!!!!now that you have copied stuff from me,just ask if you don't know how to do something. Your Club! Hey! Can I join??? I'm a frined of Bioncledude's. He got the club idea from me. Like most other clubs did on this wiki! -- ~~ Start of a Friendship YAY! Do you want to add yourself to the template??? Don't worry if you stuff it up, I'll fix it. TerryDavis sure sure. do you want a sig? Do you want me to make a logo for the great order?if so,give me a image and i'll use paint on it. so is the logo good? good,no one else was on very much. Okay Sure I will Club Thanks for invite! I will join. Hey, can I join?Toa1xander 01:35, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Leader of the Bionicle Overlords. Thanks Toa1xander 12:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hey man I see that you own a page called The legend of bara magna. Will this game be real someday? Or it's just a page for your ideal game for 2009? I'm joining your contest Hey, I decided to, of all other MOC contests, to join yours. You know, I was searching an challenge and I looked at the other MOC's, and I found one. When does it end?Eeneend 18:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) help will you vote on the poll on my user page May I? May I join The Great Order? Answer Thanks! Hey My donation to The Great Order: BD isn't on right now, but I can do it if you like. What font should I use? Fear my Power!!! ...And done. Which of these two do you like the best? Fear my Power!!! hello would you please make a alliance with the better bionicle storyprogram to the great order? all of your current members would receive an honorary membership to it, from creator613 3rd in command and final chairman and leader, i thank you if you accept. Wanna be friends? Do you want to be friends with me? And check my Stars blog thing here. Answer ASAP. Toa manoc 21:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay. You read warriorcats too? How far have you read? And can I enter this MOC in your contest?: Dragon Rider of Corpse It hasn't appeared in my stories yet. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Re:Challenge Sure. And if the Dragon Rider wasn't evil enough, these take the evilness factor up even further. But this is certainly my most EVIL MOC, Varkanax. Let us see what evils you can create to match that. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] You might also want to enter my contest... And could I join your club? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hey its Varkanax. Sorry I'm not signed in, I'm Typing on a BlackBerry and its a real pain to sign in on. Anyway, are you going to join the corpsian contest? And I can't wait for the challenge. And please respond on my talk page this time. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Sure. I'll enter one of the guys for the challenge in the Corpsian contest, as well. Hmm, pure evil awesomeness. Warlord of Corpse is a fine name. (Wonder why I didn't think of that before...) Was the design inspired by the Soul Eliminator? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] When'll our 1-on-1 contest start? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TGO May I join?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Sure. WHAT The Karzani I am fine with people voting against me in the admin thing but you have no reason to unless you voted against IDS and chicken bond other than they are more popular than me. you said that admins do things other than what I(biogecko) am planning to do well what the Karzani are they planning to do and it is an admins job to ban vandals What do you mean Corpsian Contest Your MOC, the Warlord of Corpse, won my Corpsian Contest! Congragulations! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] And how are your MOCs for our challenge coming along? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] hey man hey man sorry about a couple days ago and sorry for not sending this earlier (internet is down) see I have Blood-shugar issues and when I don;t eat I become highly over reactive I hope you can forgive me The Eternal Game has begun! Enter your MOCs now! I will explain Yes, your MOC did win, but I asked Jareroden if I could accept Telos into my canon. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) And... If you want to enter the Eternal Game it's not too late for entries. I removed that confusing rule. All it meant was that Telos and the winners from the contest that the Warlord of Corpse won would appear in the story, but not as contestents. Sorry if I wasn't being clear. And how are the MOCs for our challenge coming along? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TCOX Shadowmaster, you have been invited by me to join The Creators of Xaterex. Please accept on my talk...or face the wrath of EOSTRA!!!!! [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 18:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ... Disco Party? What game was that? JK. MrKevin5836 21:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's what you meant. MrKevin5836 22:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Warlords of Corpse They already have appeared briefly in Dissolution (see Chapter 19) they will feature in Twilight Void. I'm sorry I havn't been working on it, I've been busy with The Eternal Game. If you want them to appear in the game, simply enter him here. It says that entering is over, but I'll let you enter as the games have barely started. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Offer Ok, I'll begin asking users that I like. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 13:36, June 24, 2010 (UTC) TIL please enter Re: Main Villian Varkanax, or Skorpix. Nihiltian is more like the powerful evil being in the background. Your Timeline Was the Ultimate Shadowmaster Timeline inspired by the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline? It sounds a little like this or this. (Not overly so, just a little. Correct me if I'm wrong). That's cool. Did you see this and this? Varkanax's second form is 24.5" tall. Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Re: Thanks. I've asked Slicer about it. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 17:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cool, I'm working on a super-epic MoC called Nihiltidax. I plan for him to be about as tall as File:TETRACKPWNS.JPG. [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:06, July 15, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 23:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) With Diabolus, Sol, and your other major villians, you need some supporting villians for your story. The main villians who serve Skorpix, the current main antagonist of my series are his assassins, Nightshade and Shadowbringer, as well as the Elementals, Banrax, Flareus, and Windeus. You should also create a species that makes up the primary antagonists of your series. (Like ToaFairon's Kodax and my Corpsians). Contact me if you have any more questions. And hav eyou read TEG? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 01:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Killcount My dear friend . Entering for Killcount has started. Enter before it is too late! Re: I like them all, but especially Model X and Diabolus. And are the Mens Nihil based on the Stitched Ones? [[User:Varkanax39|'LET']] [[User talk:Varkanax39|'THE']] [[The Eternal Game|'GAMES']] [[TEGC|'BEGIN!!!!!']] 22:01, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Testing TIL Congrats, you are now officialy a member of The Ignika League! Now that you are, would you like to write a chapter of Mission Into Darkness? Jareroden97 02:57, July 28, 2010 (UTC) MMORPG Well, if you draw the conscept, I will certainly bring it up and ask if you can have your own character. The problem is we can't just go around everywhere and let people get their own character. But I'll see what I can do. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 05:58, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Kortadax You did spell it right, and no, he dosen't have a MOC form (I don't really have MOCs for most of my character ideas). Why do you ask? I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. 02:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Silver, I have NO clue where i got it. 22:37, August 3, 2010 (UTC) WTF IS WRONG WITH MY SIG!? spam if you were an admin, you'd get in trouble for power abuse, im not an attention leech, i detest attention, my moc is so powerful as with every form of me i've ever devised due to abilities he's gained through mere intellegence. and i didnt continue anything i tried to end it but instead you decided not to be willing to talk and decided to wrongfully accuse me of a false crime. its sad that i actually kinda expected this -DCC you do realize that you are throwing all of your own flaws on me right? im able to accept things and understand but the question is, why can't you realize you're own mistake? you havent been able to accept or logically refute my points and your only thing on me is that im spamming which i clearly am not. and i wasnt trying to get you blocked thats wat you are trying to do to me, i was merely stating that your bias and anger are making you feel that i am the bad one here while i am merely stating logical unbiased fact -DCC once again you have it backwards, i am completely able to accept any and all of my flaws but if you were to be able to do the same i wouldnt have to type this, plain and simply please stop adn realize you're just blaming me for things that you are doing. and if you persist at this attempt to punish me for nothing then i too will go to an admin, and my argument is far more logical then yours. -DCC what are you trying to make me get? ive understood everything you guys have said but i have to say that you guys are the one at fault, i mean really, who acted whos talk page here? -DCC i keep telling you guys I GET IT! but once again im saying that i dont see wats wrong with it, BUT I STILL GET IT! I GET IT! I GET IT! I GET IT! ok no more reason to try and hammer it into my head i understood from the first time you said it this was the most annoying part of your arguements, how is it you managed to pull out only the the parts of my sentences that most annoyed you? and even more, i never whined, i was completely devoid of emotion in my points, so please stop since, for the 100th time, i have given a statement to end this conversation, adn if you persist it merely proves that you are unable to accept that you are at fault here. -DCC Oh, I accept it. But what you said earlier completely contradicts what you said now, DCC. Club Hey there Shadowmaster, would you like to join The Order of Honor?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] 'can someone explain this?' I got invited to be part of the great order, could you explain what that is? BTW enter my contest and bonus contest! User:Plutoisaplanet/Twisted image contestPlutoisaplanet 00:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) sure thing! OK, can you make one of Ra? also where do you get the great order award? Thanks, 1:07? it was 10:05 for me! sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, my iPod is terrible for edits, I click bold text, and it writes "bold text"!Plutoisaplanet 18:16, August 7, 2010 (UTC) BIONICLE TCG Club Invite Are you any good At Artwork? Or could you find us some Images? If so go Here Can I Put Heehvan as a Playable character and Treix as a boss in BIONICLE: Collision? Collector1 TGO Hey, can I join The Great Order? Jareroden97 04:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) 'HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!' I SAW YOUR TWISTED SHADOWS CONTEST, AND THE STORY AND TITLE IS SIMILAR TO MY CONTEST! (TWISTED IMAGE) Galika Hey, since I entered Galika in one of the evil factions of Twisted Shadows, can you make her elements both Shadow and Water? Jareroden97 04:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) LAWSUITS?!? I WAS JUST POINTING OUT SOME SIMILARITIES MAN! OH GOOD I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS! twisted shadows i was wondering if you'd let my self moc to appear as a neutral spectator kind of guy. as in he'd watch and interact but not participate. -DCC Re: Sure, he can be counted as one, and I hope we're clear that while "TDL" is affiliated with the Soulshredders, he doesn't respect Shadowmaster as his master. If we're not, "TDL" will blast you into oblivion. XD Jareroden97 03:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Name one. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) YOU WON! (1/2) YOURE MOC SOL WON HALF OF GIGAS' HIRED HELP CONTEST, YOU NOW GET TO WRITE EVERY SECOND CHAPTER OF TWISTED IMAGE UP TO THE MIDDLE! Plutoisaplanet 22:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Collision and, oh man, I already forgot its name Alright, So, I know you're probably busy with life and School, but these are Outdated, you should update them--Spam 02:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I've been busy, but Chaos Arena will be updated soon. I think that our blog comments won't become visible until someone without the curse comments. I've sent an email to wikia staff. --'Varkanax39' 18:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: You did him perfectly. VERY well done! I can't wait to see some more! Jareroden97 21:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Skorpix Seeing as Skorpix outranks Varkanax in the Veiled One Empire, Skorpix should be the leader. Varkanax39 12:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Seeing as he's a shapeshifter, he can alternate between the two forms. Varkanax39 20:34, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could I voice Tahu or Onua for your upcoming film? Because to me it looks promising. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:20, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No, not yet, my dad brought it to my sisters recital, so he'll have to find it. P.S. Do you know anything about differant fonts? I tried one multiple times on my sig page to no avail. user:starkiller510 distraction! 19:05, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I was going for blue. user:starkiller510 distraction! 19:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. user:starkiller510 distraction! 19:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) How's this? An evil is coming! Blue death and the end of all things! Good. If you want to use your signature without much typing, just type . Shadowmaster 19:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Your Point? Explain this: Why did you want to become a Rollback? Did YOU want to have power? Do I want to become an admin? Ha! Looking up at Jareroden,. BioGecko, Varkanax and ToaFairon? I don't stand a chance with 40 edits. Shadowmaster - I can see you don't trust me. I see why you cannot. LittlemanJ95 - The creator of Custom Bionicles 21:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Do you need to teach me that? No, you don't. I've put up the club for deletion status. LittlemanJ95 - The creator of Custom Bionicles 21:27, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet you! Hello Shadowmaster. I am Orange Randal and I am proud to meet you. I think the MOC on your Toa Page is awesome. Well, good luck and keep on with making cool MOCs. Orange Randal 20:15, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Shadowmaster. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Done. --Chicken Bond 01:39, January 1, 2011 (UTC) No, they don't/ Thanks for reminding me. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 07:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh..... Well then in that case good job going undercover. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:18, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I know, it burns my eyes to see HF stuff, I made one to convince SS7 that I was his friend, my hands started to burn because I was making it for HF. XD. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Skorpix commands Varkanax. Varkanax39 00:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) One Last Question I know I've been bugging you about sprites lately, but I have one last question. I have the spritesheet, and I have paint. What do I do now? I have the spritesheet in paint, but I don't understand the rest. Plagarism??? Lavier and Kooler186 are my BestFriends they rarely come on here now because we are busy with school, and other crap. Re: Sure, that's fine with with me. Jareroden97 03:30, February 10, 2011 (UTC) just listen listne man, im not meanign anyone insult and yet i and returned with a lot of it. when i said sarkaan or whatever would just get a face full of energy, i was joking around because that would really be the case and would be rather effective. i have already stated that my moc IS NOT, and that I DONT believe he is, invincible. he could likely defeat any SINGLE self moc because he has a large amount of skill, capability, and pure brute strength, but he is nowhere near invincible. i haven't explained or given a back story for him because this is a bionicle site and the story wouldnt be solely related to bionicle. his back story power origins and much of his story occurs ni many other universes outside of the multiverse. please dont go off on me because you misundestand. i never mean to insult and am the victim because im constantly insulted in blogs for unjust reasonings. so please, let it go, i did the smallest percentage of assistance in closing that blog, i wanted the conversation ended more than anyone because it was merely a list of insults at me. do you understand yet? Daniel.c.c. 23:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Regarding what you said about DCC, I agree with you. I had been very annoyed at DCC for constantly bragging about his self-MOC and/or his other MOCs, and causing the blog-fights/blog-wars, and the roleplaying, he clearly did NOT understand. Here's a little sum up of what DCC basically is: A user, who thinks he has the right to say everything, and anything he wants, whilst that is not allowed on this website, who has not read the MoS, and ignores admin's warnings, and who doesn't understand that this ain't a free playground in which you can do anything you want. I am clearly getting very annoyed by him, his bragging/advertising/causing blog-fights/blog-wars has been annoying me a very lot. Like a sum up of the RP blog situation: Biogecko made an RP blog, and lots of us (including me) were RPing in it. But then, at a certain moment, Slice came, and it all went out of hand, Slice explained that RP didn't belong on a website like this, but DCC clearly did not understand, and we tried to reason with him, but all he did was moan a little more, and more, and even more. The moaning ended in the blog being closed down, but it continued for days on our talkpages. Eventually, the situation weirdly, suddenly stopped, and DCC left for a very long time, in which I forgot that he existed, luckily. But then he returned when the Comic blog had come up and when he was portrayed as a vandal and a wimp (which was a joke), and he took it a bit...too serious. The Comic blog went into a blog-fight and nearly into a blog-war. Then, when the blog was closed down, people all started complaining at his talk page. It was at this point that I returned again from a short inactivity. Then, I warned him and all that, you know the story from this point and on. Toa Fairon AWA) Sure Sure thing pal, but can I make a small request. Could you make him quite powerful character? Most of his recent community appearances have been quite minor/insignificant Thanks :) cool, thanks dude. totally looking forward to seeing the final thing :D --[[User:Ids5621|'''Ids]] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I acctualy am planning on using my version of a normal sized SM. :P Jareroden97 02:56, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Help Please I have noticed that the new user Charlene Bolonzon has been using a lot of other's images, I have warned them twice now not to do that, so if you see another infraction of the copyright rules, please bring it to my attention imeditly. I figured I'd ask you cuase you noticed too... any way see ya [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Thanks [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Sure, I guess. What images? Just post them as a gallery on my talk page. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:54, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you take green screen pics please? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:43, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Should be done in like ten to fifteen minutes. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Some of them came out a little bad due to some blurryness, but here. I tried my best: Commander_Greenscreen.png Golden_Lord_Greenscreen.png SM_Heehvan_Greenscreen.png SM_Jareroden_Greenscreen.png SM_Keos_Greenscreen.png SM_Kirigk_Greenscreen.png SM_Phyrrus_Greenscreen.png SM_Reptor_Greenscreen.png SM_Shadowplayer_Greenscreen.png Also, you may need to clean some of these in photoshop or paint. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:41, March 5, 2011 (UTC) No prob. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:53, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Reptor MOC Hey, can you give me the Link to the Reptor MOC images, of the one you made. I'm trying to make Reptor's Gallery, and the Images aren't showing when I search Reptor or Shadowmaster.--'Evilkitteh' 17:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to ask how Collision is going. And I also would like to offer any help I can. Whether it be sprite sheets, the actual game, or updating the page whenever it needs to be, or maybe a new picture for the page or even screenshots (or what will become screenshots XD). One last thing. I haven't updated Phyrrus' sprite sheet for a while on here, but I have an updated one with Rayg sprites on it so that he can be used in the game. So is it okay if I switch Asgard out and put Phyrrus in? Por favor? :3 The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 23:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait so it was planned to have little work done on it? XD And Cool! I'll get started with making everyone's sprite sheets sometime after I finish round 1 of my tournament. The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 23:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Kinda like all of my sprite projects! XD The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 23:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I will eventually, but not right now. XD And yeah, I read about the actual prject Collision. I was wondering exactly how do you plan to do that? There's a lot of MOCs in the game and you only have a few of them. So are going to build more or use what you have and make a different version, but have the same basic story? The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 00:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Is your YT series Stop-Motion or sprite? If Stop-Motion, I have a tutorial on YT on how to make it AMAZING. ;) 's body if possible.Have a nice day!. |time= , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']] }} 00:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3Y8E8FiIkQ 's body if possible.Have a nice day!. |time= , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']] }} 00:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Ah, alright. Well, in any case, you will need all the help you can get if you want to finish either. So I'll help in whatever way I can as long as I'm not busy with my projects. The Copycat MOCcist 1. Crap. 2. You'll see him soon. :D Jareroden97 04:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey you might want to check out my blog with the tournament in it. I finished your fight and It's pretty amazing if I do say so myself. XD The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 06:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, for Collision, the game and the stop motion, I think that you should make it actually cannon in an alternate universe. It can probably have it's owns storyline too! with dates in the time line something like i.e. 200 BMC which would be 200 years before Multiverse Collision (it was going to be just Before Collision, but you can understand why that wouldn't have worked right? XD) Anyways, I think it would be pretty cool. Heck, it could end up being the second Gigas Magna Storyline! The Copycat MOCcist Crib to coffin 12:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey SM, Just wondering, where did you say you'd make a New Series. And you have 2,012 Edits :O. Not that I believe in 2012--'Evilkitteh' 16:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) And what's your YT username--'Evilkitteh' 17:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes. I FINALLY finished him (after about three hours of solid work) just a few minutes ago. He's about a foot tall. Pics coming tomorrow. :D Jareroden97 05:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) If your wondering, your not alone on the site, I'm on too, so if you want anyone to talk to, I'm here. But I'm gonna be off for a couple minutes as I have to take a shower. Be back in a bit. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 04:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Great! I have something to look forward to now! I'll be here all night if that's what it takes! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 04:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Guest Star Sure! I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. I was actually already planning on the next comic showing Demon-player and the new SM, so sure! Crib.To.Coffin 21:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Except, it will still be called hell. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 20:35, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Still won't work. :/ Jareroden97 02:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Still not working. Jareroden97 02:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm back on. But it won't work for me. Jareroden97 02:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Try again... Shadowmaster 02:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Still not working. Jareroden97 02:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Still not working...... Jareroden97 03:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Dammit! One more time... Shadowmaster 03:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) What the *Honk* Why did you ban me? Wasn't it obvious I had been joking?--'Evilkitteh' 04:03, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Liar Hello, Tapio. You liar. :) Jokes. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 04:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Time to die 18:43, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Hey Shadowmaster I have been going around and asking others if they would like me to put their evil mocs in the user section of my page for Evil and I was wandering if you would like me to do the same with Shadowmaster seeing as how he is the essence of evil. So, get back to me and let me know what you think. Time to die 20:11, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Alright hes in there if you wan't to see, though its nothing special, here's the page. You have been unbanned -'maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 00:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Stop putting prank messages on my talk page. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 03:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) I suppose so. You're right, and I'm sorry. I behaved terribly immaturely, and there's no excuse for doing so. I'm really sorry for what happened on Mibbit. It was terribly childish and stupid, and I don't know if you can accept this apology, but this is all I can do. I will never do anything of the sort again. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 01:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) FYI, you're not banned on my chat anymore. :D --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 04:14, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Judging by what that vandal posted on the Bringers of Destruction page, I think that is Komodo55. (chuckles evilly) Just more reason to take him and his Empire of Stupidity down, wouldn't you agree? Awesome. Komodo blocked my account and IP, but my IP Block expires tommorrow. I'll start the dupe-making as soon as I can. Thanks, but I'm already aware of it. I'll ban the IP if the guy causes any more trouble. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 14:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Pain...agony...my hatred burns 20:49, April 18, 2011 (UTC)Hey Shadowmaster, its me Sulfeirus I was just wandering on Shadowmaster and the Golden lord's pages you said they were created at the beging of time, but what and/or who created them or did they just appear spontaneously. You don't have to answer this if you don't want to if your planning on doing it in a future story. Explaining. You know why. I made a blog about it. I left a message on the talk page. I'm pretty sure I explained it well. And if you voted against me because I voted against you, GROW UP! If you leave a rant on my talk page, I will be very disappointed in you. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sure you just disregarded the last sentence the above message. :/ Sorry for hurting your feelings. I did explain why, very well. Just annoys me that no one listened (I'm not blaming you). Note: "if". I honestly think I overreacted. I am truly sorry, and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again. And please don't let this turn into a huge argument. I hate arguing with people, and I'm sure you do to. :) Reason for voting against you (the first time): It was just after my "return", and I had mistaken you for an older user (as in been here a lot longer). As I then didn't know you (yes, I did judge you. Sorry about that.), I changed my vote to "Against". But the wording made me sound like a douche bag. I explained here, but I guess no one read it. I know I am a hypocrite. I am sorry. I am considering changing/removing my vote, but I don't want anyone to take it the wrong way. I am sorry, SM. I can't explain how stupid/arrogant/hypocritical I feel right now. Sorry. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 04:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you give me a link to one of your mibbit channels? -'maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 23:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Good. (: I have nothing against you either. :) :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 06:52, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm banned from your channel... ¿Por que? D: Me. I'm banned again... -'maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist' Crib.To.Coffin 17:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Congrats man. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on your recent promotion to Rollbacker! Hope you get to fix lots of bad edits! :P [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Role-Playing How do you know it would get messy? You just have to have strict guidelines to prevent it, that's all. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] And I do. But, like most people, I cannot be on the IRC for long periods of time, and it's difficult to co-ordinate times to meet. With an organized role-play, such as those on forums, etc., people from different time zones and with different schedules can also role-play. And there is also the fact that quite a few people are not allowed in chat rooms. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Sysops I was just about to promote them, actually. I'm updating the MediaWiki welcome page first, though. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you can update it, though not with the rollbacks. They only go on the about page. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:57, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, please. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi SM! I stopped by to congratulate you on getting the rollback position! Now you can zap away bad edits with ease! :D -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 02:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Die... as you '' '' 20:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC)Hey SM, I am wandering if I may metion your Godly ones in my story of Godmaster, now by NO do I want him to have created them or somthing, but I was wondering if I may mention them as beings tha came into existance to form it as they wished like I did with the Great Beings on Godmaster's page. I understand if you don't want me to, but just let me know. Collision I know you may have forgotten about it, but can Cerrannit be enemies in BIONICLE: Collision. They're basically living blobs of plasma that bounce around the screen. If they catch you, they latch onto you and slowly drain your health. DO you think they would make good enemies? Baterra1202